Races of Zoldain
Player Races of Zoldain 'Zoldain Native Races' Humans: An adaptable race that live across Zoldain. Jotunn: A race of humans native to the north of Zoldain. They are immense in size and strength and are believed to have the blood of giants running through their veins Shortlings: Shortlings are humans native to the wetlands in the south of Zoldain, they are half the size of average humans if not shorter. Known to be quite brave and unnaturally lucky, with an almost naïve view of the world. Ettercaps : A race of spider humanoids, who were once human horse lords corrupted by magic during in the last succession war for the Zoldain throne. Most ettercaps grow up with a fondness for horses, but some have begun to have a fondness for spiders as well. Kenku: Avian humanoids, that usually look like ravens or crows. Are attracted to shiny things which has led to most becoming merchants or thieves. Legend goes that were once twelve princes of Zoldain who during their succession war were transformed into kenku by their sister who with that act was able to secure the crown of Zoldain. Zoldar (Elves): Humans with royal blood of Zoldain. Zoldar rarely venture outside the Wandering Keep, however those who do have usually grown bored with their high society lives and seek adventure and glory. Others venture to gain allies in preparation for the next succession war. 'Non- Natives' Kaladeshian (Dwarves): A short humanoid race from a land in the Sunless Oceans, they are a scientific society who are known for their machinery. Most remain underground by some venture forth to Zoldain for one reason or another. Their nation usually have conflict with the Nezumi Nezumi – A rat humanoid race from a land in the Sunless Oceans like the dwarves they are also a scientific society, however they are known for alchemy. The Nezumi have conflict with the Kaladeshians. Nezumi are not common in Zoldain, but occasionally they venture to the land above. Fiends (Tieflings) – These devils come from a land in the Sunless Oceans, and are not common in Zoldain. Unknown to most with mortal eyes Fiends even though perceived as humanoids with devilish features are actually look more like bees to those who can see past reality. Fiends are innately magical and usually travel to Zoldain to seek some boon from the Queen of the Hive. Scaleborn – Lizard humanoids, that live in the jungle continent of Ixalan to the south, some of this reptilians venture to Zoldain for the usual reasons such as glory and wealth, but some seek knowledge of a way for them to become a dragon. Scaleborn have introduced dinosaurs to Zoldain, especially those they use as mounts. Tabaxi: Cat humanoids, who come from lands across the sea. Most Zoldains know Tabaxi as vikings who raid and pillage small towns. However, some Tabaxi seek adventure away from pillaging or have made Zoldain their home, such as the Duke of the Pelican Clan.